Cameras are used in surgical and operating rooms to take images of an operation site during a surgical procedure. The images taken by the camera may be displayed on video monitors, recorded for training purposes or transmitted to remote sites.
The camera typically is attached to a ceiling-mounted support arm. The support arm includes multiple sections that are connected by articulating joints that allow the camera to be properly positioned during a surgical procedure. The support arm also includes loaded springs therein that are designed to compensate for the weight of the camera. However, when the camera is removed from the support arm, the loaded springs cause the support arm to become imbalanced. As a result of the imbalance, the end of the support arm will recoil rapidly, which can potentially cause injury to a user.
The present invention provides a connection system for safely and quickly attaching and detaching a device to and from a support arm.